


Number of races till I win your heart

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: J_Q mentioned a prompt where Mickey's a race car driver I k ow nothing about cars and didn't feel like doing the research so I made him a street racer and I felt it fit a bit better....Also I'm sorry it took longOr if it's shitThe flu has hit my house and I'm dying so this is what you get with me having a baby who didn't sleep and taking cold meds to deal with her and the other kid





	Number of races till I win your heart

The south side has a way of keeping you, even if you have bigger dreams, want more that this life. It happened with Mickey Milkovich. Sure he was a petty theift, but who isn't a little shit when they're kids? Always being the getaway driver for Terry was the best training for a career as a race car driver. Nothing seemed like a better fit for him, going fast, and getting paid for it. But just because it's what you want doesn't mean it's what you're going to get. Terry had them doing one more job before Mickey went off to have a normal life, but they got caught, Mick sent to juvie, all offers were taken off the table; no one wanted a criminal behind the wheel with their logos on the car.

The town claimed him. So if he was stuck here he was going to be here on his terms. Mickey became a street racer, best damn one too.

It was reckless, and illegal, but he loved it. The speed, the power, the thrill of a chase. He pulled into the empty storage building a crowd of people already there. The roar of the engine, the vibration beneath him. This was where he felt alive.

Mickey knew everyone who raced, who he didn't know was the red head. All he knew was this guy was the boyfriend of his biggest rival, Trevor.

Mickey watched him from across  the parking g lot—watching the way he drank his beer, moved to the music. His gaze landed on Mickey smiling, enjoying having someone watch him

Mickey turned to talk to others as they approached, breaking his concentration. every race had the same people:  
The fan girls; who wanted to know all about driving a stick. (Or maybe want to get their hands on his stick)  
The wanna be racers who think they know everything and want to show off how much they know  
The dancers who just come for the music and know nothing about the cars.  
And the actual racers; most of whom were civil with each other

The Ginger's gaze never left Mickey's direction. Watching his raven hair that he had slicked back, watching his biseps through the white t-shirt, and black leather jacket.

Mickey decided he need to know who this mystery man was as their eyes connected again and that was when Mickey realized the ging never stopped watching you

"Hey Trev" Mick said just to be polite before turning hi attention for the real reason he'd waled over

"Who you?" Mickey nodded trying to look like he didn't give a shit

"How 'bout I'll tell ya if you win" the ginger  rebuttaled a devious grin on his face

"You bettin' against your own boyfriend? Oh Trevor not looking good for you" Mickey taunted

"Or maybe I just know he will win" placing his hand on Trevor's chest, Mickey wasn't buying it.

Mickey knew he was a better driver than Trevor but tonight more than ever he needed to win. There was more on the line.   
Fuck.  
It was just a damn name he could have easily just asked anyone, but there was something kind of sexy about it this way.

Trevor peeled off the line first, Mickey swears he could see him smirking in the mirror. Mick doesn't worry, that's the problem with young punks they think it's about who gets off first, but it's all about how you finish.

Mickey grew up on these roads he knew them better than Trevor did, he could do this race, he knew there was a sharp turn that if he could skid just right it would nudged him ahead.

Hitting the gas, he shot forward, racing down the street until finally they’re nose to nose

Turning the final corner to hit the straight road back Mickey could already hear People cheering and shouting, his foot tapping harder on the gas, finishing ahead of Trevor.

Mickey stepped out of his car, people rushing over to congratulate him, but all he can do is  watch as the ginger maneuvers through the crowd.  Trevor also watched as his boyfriend came towards the cars, but it was obvious he wasn't coming over to him, eye contact stuck on Mickey, even a different swager in his step.

"Don't encourage this juvinial game of his" Trevor yelled.

He leaned against the car "good race" he smiled  
"I think you owe me something" Mickey purred the fucking tease stood there for a moment making Mickey sweat it out. "names Ian, Gallagher"   
"Gallagher" Mickey smiled liking how the name rolled off his tounge.   
"See ya at the next race" Ian walked over to Trevor who immediately wrapped his arms around Ian making sure Mickey Remembered he was already claimed

***  
**Race #2**

The race was taking place in the middle of an abandoned farmers field. People don't care about famers anymore, so many of the small farms in the area had done under, which for Mickey made for a good track. It also meant no cops, who's going to waste their time with some nosie out in the country?

"So how about a good luck kiss?" Mickey asked Ian "fuck off Milkovich" Trevor whined "oh I wasn't Fuckin' askin' you" Mickey spat.

Ian leaned in, his fingers wrapping around Mickey's arm, their bodies closing the gap.

They could hear Trevor's breathing getting heavy and angry  behind them.

Ian tilted his head and kissed Mickey on the cheek. "What was that?" Mickey asked   
"What did you expect?" Ian asked stepping back to Trevor who had a fucking smirk on his face; that made mickey didn't get what he wanted

"A real fucking kiss maybe" mickey was not impressed yet oddly turned on. "Then you know what you gotta do if you want it" Ian grinned

"Win the race" Mickey gave a breathy chuckle "you're a god damn tease"

The starting/finish line were two hay bales on either side  of the gravel road. People gathered around the ‘track’.  
Last time it was a close race.   
Last time Mickey didn't realize how much he wanted to kiss Ian  
Last time he almost lost.

This time he was going to make sure to win, and make it a good win.

The flag girl came out, it was always someone the other drivers wanted to bang. She was wearing barely anything and started the race dropping the scarf. The cars took off. Racing down the gravel road, taking turns of who would be in the lead

Mickey can see behind him as two cars don't make the sharp turn, he on the other hand slides effortlessly to take the lead.

It's just him and Trevor; with no way for Trevor to catch up.

Mickey won the race by three seconds.

Trevor stopped his car over the line, violently hitting the steering wheel. Mickey got out of his car. Watching the crowd form around him, but he was only looking for one person.

"Ian, don't" Trevor called out. "It was a stupid bet" Ian looked over his shoulder "hey you knew what was on the line maybe you should have tried harder."

Ian's heart was pounding in his chest. His boyfriend was right there, he was going to watch, but like he had said Trevor knew what was on the line... but why had he made the bet, what was it about Milkovich that made him even suggest a kiss? The closer he got to Mickey the more he realized his heart wasn't pounding out of being nervous or Trevor, it was anticipation, the excitement before a kiss.

Before Mickey can make any movement, Ian passed his tongue through Mick's lips. Mickey placed his hand on Ian's face keeping him in the kiss.  Mickey had never had a kiss that was so effortless, it was a rush, a thrill, it tore through his body, just the same as racing. But it was only a bet, it was only a kiss, one kiss. 

Ian gave him a cheeky grin, breathing hot air into mickey face, trying to catch his breath. He got closer again.

They probably would have kissed again if Trevor's arm didn't come down on Ian's shoulder "let's get outta here" he demanded

Mickey watched them walk away. He thought about how it would be a shame if it was nothing more than an adrenaline reaction.

**Race #3**

"Back off Milkovich" Trevor barked before Mickey could even get close enough to talk to Ian "what? 'fraid yer gonna lose?" Mickey smirked

Sliding behind the wheel of his car, mickey pushed the key into the ignition and started the car with a roar. Wrapping his hand around the shifter, he settled into his seat. Before being intrupted by a knock on his window. "Fuck you want Trevor" Mickey growled "stop trying to steal my boyfriend" he huffed "it ain't stealing if he wants to leave"

"Fine , winner take all"

"What?" Mi key couldn't believe what he was hearing "you're betting your boyfriend?"

"I am, I win you leave him the fuck alone, no more of your cute little bets, you hear me?"

"I hear that you're crazy." Before Mickey could say anymore Trevor was in his car revving the engine. Before darting off. Mickey pulled up alongside Trevor.

Trevor glanced over a hit of a devious grin flicker across his face.

Mickey could feel the sweat on his palms, this was crazy, Trevor was crazy. He was barely holding onto the lead as they pulled a hard left.

As they peeled around the final corner, Mickey couldn't take the feeling in his gut, inches away from the finish line he led off the gas, Trevor zooming past.

Trevor already glouting. People circling around.

Mick stepped out of his car, his heart was pounding, he hadn't felt like this since he first starting racing as a teenager; or that kiss with Ian.  It was exhilaration, and nervousness all rolled into one.

" you lost on purpose" Ian commented sauntering over to Mickey "why'd ya say that?" Mickey asked blowing off the statement "cause you're a better driver than Trevor" Ian admitted "or maybe you can only win if we make a bet?"

"Nah there was a bet... just not something I liked" Mickey pulled a cigarette out placing it between his lips. "What are you on about?" Ian slightly confused. "Trevor" he sighed "he made a winner take all bet"

"We had a deal Milkovich" he yelled across the road "sorry red" Mick took a drag of his cigarette, as Trevor threw his arm over Ian; claiming his prize. "What deal?" Ian asked his eyes drawing down on Trevor "nothin' it was nothing"

A puff of smoke came for Mickey as he scoffed. "You fucking bet your own boyfriend and don't have the damn balls to even tell him ya think of him as property or a cheap whore."

"You did fuckin what?" Ian shrugged his shoulder causing Trevor's arms to fall "what? he's the one that didn't want to win" Trevor defended his action

“Where the hell do you think you are going?” Trevor asked as Ian walked closer to Mickey

Ian spun around to face him. "I'm tired you thinking you can control  me, thinking you're better or some shit.”

An incredulous look crossed Trevor's face. "What and you think you'll get better from Milkovich?" He laughed 

The sound of his laugh boiled Ian's blood. His fist flew up hitting Trevor in the jaw. He wasn't good for him, he could see that now. All Trevor's back handed compliments, the way he controlled a situation, and whining if he didn't get his way. It wall seemed so clear now

Mickey was quickly by Ian's side for whatever he needed next. "Is it weird if I said you saved me?" Ian asked glancing into Mickey's perfect blue eyes "you're the one that punched him, don't look like you need much saving to me"

"You saved me from feeling so alone, these last few races, I've been waiting for you, and that probably seems stupid..."

"It's not stupid" Mickey intrupted kissing him softly "now how 'bout I race ya to the car"

"If I win?" Ian grinned

"I'll take you out on a fucking date" Mickey promised

"And if you win?"

"You'll take me out" he winked before turning toward the car.

**Author's Note:**

> J_Q mentioned a prompt where Mickey's a race car driver I k ow nothing about cars and didn't feel like doing the research so I made him a street racer and I felt it fit a bit better.... 
> 
> Also I'm sorry it took long  
> Or if it's shit
> 
> The flu has hit my house and I'm dying so this is what you get with me having a baby who didn't sleep and taking cold meds to deal with her and the other kid


End file.
